O início de uma história
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Fanfic escrita por mim para responder algumas perguntas que sempre me fazem, espero que compreendam agora. Os cavaleiros de ouro não são meus, pertecem ao Masami Kurumada. Boa leitura !
1. Chapter 1

**"Deusa Tsukihime e os Cavaleiros de Ouro"**

**O Início de uma história**

**Nota de abertura: **Olá, eu sou a Deusa Tsukihime, conhecida também como Tsu ou Flavinha. Todos me perguntam de onde surgiu a idéia de ser deusa dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e como a história começou, então resolvi escrever uma fanfiction para que todos entendam melhor essa idéia. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro sempre foram meus personagens favoritos de **Saint Seiya**, e eu fiquei indignada com a negligência da Saori com eles, principalmente na Saga de Hades(mangá) e no filme do Prólogo do Céu, daí decidi "adotar" os douradinhos(apelido carinhoso) para mim. E assim começa a história de como eu me tornei deusa dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

-------

**Capítulo I**

-Maldita Athena! Maltidos sejam teus cavaleiros! – A bela mulher com longos cabelos esverdeados estava com uma expressão séria no rosto, ela era Ártemis, a deusa da Lua.

- Não acredito que ainda está pensando nisso, minha irmã... – Uma voz grossa ecoa pelo local, e era uma voz que Ártemis conhecia bastante, era seu irmão gêmeo Apolo, o deus do Sol.

- Meu irmão... – Ártemis abraça Apolo que beija os lábios de Ártemis delicadamente.

- Não deveria mais pensar nisso, o que tinha que ocorrer já ocorreu.

- Eu sei meu irmão, mais ainda desejo vingança... Tenho em mente algo que fará está vingança realidade.

-Conte-me amada irmã, o que é? – Apolo abraça Ártemis mais fortemente, e ela aos pés do ouvido do irmão diz algumas palavras. - Encarnar numa mortal!? Estas bem, Ártemis?

- Amado irmão, não há outra solução! Infelizmente terei que entrar no coração e mente de alguma mortal. – Ela se solta dos braços de Apolo e com um leve movimento dos dedos, faz surgir um espelho grande a sua frente. – Venha meu irmão, veja a minha escolhida!

Apolo se aproxima do belo espelho, ornamentado com prata e pedras preciosas.

-É uma bonita escolha, minha irmã. – Apolo enxerga através do espelho, uma bonita garota de longos cabelos negros lisos, olhos também negros e profundos, a pele branca e delicada, trajada de um sobretudo de inverno. – Quais as especificações dessa jovem?

- Ela se chama Tsukihime Le Fay, é uma sacerdotisa do gelo, pertencente ao Círculo da Lua Negra. Tem espírito forte e um grande poder relacionado com gelo. Não é linda? Posso acabar com Athena, usando apenas um golpe!

-É uma boa escolha minha irmã, sem dúvida, mas... – Apolo abraça Ártemis e sussurra em seu ouvido. – Sentirei tua falta, se encarnar, teu corpo desaparecerá... Sua alma e poder estarão com a garota para sempre...

Ártemis beija o pescoço do irmão delicadamente.

- Sempre estarei contigo meu irmão, não se esqueças disso.

- Não esquecerei... – Ártemis e Apolo se beijam docemente e ali permanecem por um tempo.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Uma tempestade de neve acabará de começar, todos os habitantes daquela pequena vila estavam em suas casas. Kysher era uma vila pacífica e tranqüila, chefiada por uma anciã poderosa, a suma-sacerdotisa do gelo, ou Oráculo das Neves, Knya. Knya tinha uma aprendiz de quem gostava muito, a jovem Tsukihime, uma sacerdotisa do gelo que juntamente com uma amiga, a sacerdotisa das águas, Cëywyn, fazia parte do Círculo da Lua Negra.

- Tsukihime, tenho algo a lhe pedir minha filha. – A suma-sacerdotisa estava sentada numa poltrona, forrada com pele animal.

-Qualquer coisa, mestra. – Tsukihime estava ajoelhada perante a Oráculo.

- Vá até a biblioteca e traga o livro dos contos para mim.

- Como quiser mestra! – Tsukihime dá um sorriso antes de se levantar. – Não demorarei!

Tsukihime se levanta e corre em direção a biblioteca para atender ao pedido da velha mestra.

- Nunca pensei que algo assim fosse acontecer, e principalmente com minha pequena discípula...

A biblioteca era bem grande e fria, Tsukihime rapidamente acha o livro que a mestra desejava e quando se prepara para voltar, sente uma presença estranha invadir aquele local.

- "Que energia estranha, eu nunca senti algo parecido..." – Tsukihime põe o livro em cima de uma mesa e fica em posição de defesa. A energia aquece o local e na frente de Tsukihime surge uma luz dourada, que vai tomando forma de uma mulher.

- Não se assuste minha criança, não vim machuca - lá. – Era uma bonita mulher com longos cabelos esverdeados trajada num bonito vestido rosa, de tom bem leve.

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui? – Pergunta Tsukihime, mantendo a posição de luta.

- Eu sou Ártemis, a deusa da Lua, e vim para poder me unir a você, Tsukihime Le Fay.

- Uma deusa? O que uma dinvidade do Olimpo grego deseja de mim?

- Quero encarnar em você, e fazer minha vingança contra Athena... – Ártemis se aproxima de Tsukihime e põe uma das mãos sobre o coração da sacerdotisa.

- Encarnar em mim por vingança? Desculpe-me oh Ártemis, mas minhas crenças e aprendizados são contra tal sentimento.

- Eu não estou fazendo um pedido criança, eu vim fazê-lo! – Ártemis perfura o peito de Tsukihime que começa a sangrar.

- Ah... sua... – Tsukihime não conseguia se mexer, estava imobilizada diante o poder da deusa da lua. – Ah...

Ártemis vira uma bola de luz dourada que entra na ferida do coração de Tsukihime, que grita de dor.

- Agora você terá meus poderes e eu seu espírito, finalmente me vingarei de Athena! – Estas foram às últimas palavras de Ártemis, antes de entrar completamente em Tsukihime, e logo após esse acontecimento, a ferida causada desaparece, deixando Tsukihime caída e inconsciente no chão da biblioteca.

- Á-Ártemis...

Depois de um certo tempo, Tsukihime abre os olhos e enxerga o teto de seu quarto, ela se levanta rapidamente com uma expressão assustada.

- Calma minha querida, já passou. – Era a voz da suma-sacerdotisa, que estava sentada na beira da cama da aprendiz. – Não deves temer mais nada.

- Mestra, por que isso aconteceu? A senhora já sabia não é? – Tsukihime olha aflita para a mestra, que tranquilamente responde.

- Sim, eu sou aquela que tudo vê, e se vejo, não posso impedir o curso dos acontecimentos.

- Mas mestra, não quero que Ártemis me domine, não quero me vingar de ninguém!

- Eu sei minha querida, você é muito nobre e generosa. Mas a única pessoa que pode te ajudar agora é Zeus, o deus dos deuses.

-Mestra, por que isto tudo está acontecendo comigo? – Tsukihime abaixa a cabeça triste e aperta as mãos sobre o lençol que a cobria. 

-Irei te contar minha querida, sobre os Cavaleiros que protegem a Terra.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III  
**

Era um templo gigantesco, apesar do tempo, ainda se mantia uma bela construção, esse era o templo de Zeus, o poderoso deus dos deuses, senhor de tudo.

- Finalmente cheguei... – Uma jovem termina de subir os degraus do templo e em sua memória, vem tudo que a mestra havia lhe contado.

A mestra de Tsukihime havia contado a ela tudo sobre Athena e seus Cavaleiros. Desde a ascensão da jovem Saori Kido, até a última luta contra os deuses Apolo e Ártemis. Em todo momento da narração da mestra, Tsukihime se impressionou mais com os cavaleiros mais poderosos de Athena, os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Tudo que aconteceu com eles, e uma falta de atenção de Saori para com eles, despertou no coração de Tsukihime uma tristeza muito grande e os olhos negros da jovem transbordaram em lágrimas, ao saber qual tinha sido o fim dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- "Como podem ter sido tão cruéis com eles..." – Tsukihime caminha mais um pouco, até ficar frente a frente com a gigantesca estátua de Zeus. – "Eu preciso fazer algo por eles, é tudo muito triste... carregar a cólera dos deuses."

Tsukihime tira de dentro de sua bolsa de viajem, uma bonita taça de ouro e uma pequena adaga também de ouro, dadas de presente pela sua mestra, antes dela partir da aldeia.

- Segundo a minha mestra, essa é a única maneira de me comunicar com os deuses... – Tsukihime põe a taça no chão e corta seu pulso com a adaga, colocando o sangue que escorria dentro da taça.

- Oh poderoso senhor do universo, Zeus deus dos deuses! Ouça minha súplica, e aceite meu sangue como oferenda, leve-me aonde se encontra tua morada, para que possa cumprir minha jornada, em nome de Ártemis que agora habita em mim, Tsukihime Le Fay!

Após pronunciar tudo, a estátua de Zeus emana uma imensa luz, que cega Tsukihime e quando ela abre os olhos, estava diante de uma grande mesa de mármore e ouro.

- Tsukihime Le Fay, ouvi tua prece e o sangue que ofereceste a mim. – Era uma voz alta e grossa, parecendo trovões.

-Diga-nos o que quer, nós deuses escutaremos tuas palavras. – Agora era a voz de uma mulher, uma voz também alta.

Tsukihime tenta identificar as entidades, mas eram apenas auras muito poderosas, que emanavam um poder de dar medo, mas ao mesmo tempo paz. 

-Oh poderosos deuses, venho aqui para pedir-lhes que sele a maldade da deusa Ártemis, que agora habita meu ser.

- Foi muita arrogância de Ártemis ter feito o que fez. – Era uma outra voz masculina.

- Não a julgue deste jeito! – Era uma outra voz, desta vez feminina.

- Basta! – A voz masculina que parecia trovões fala agora e todos se calam. – Eu entendo seu pedido, e hei de cumpri-lo. És uma pessoa nobre, de bom coração e alma pura, gosto disso nos mortais, é raro de se encontrar.

-Oh deus dos deuses, é uma imensa honra receber tal comentário como este. Não sou merecedora de tanto.

-Muito bem, que sejas cumprido teu pedido! – A voz dos trovões lança algo em Tsukihime, parecia um pequeno raio, que atinge o peito de Tsukihime.

- "Não sinto dor... pelo contrário." – Era uma sensação boa que invade o peito da jovem, uma paz tão grande.

-Pronto, teu pedido de selamento está feito, mas há algo mais que queira correto? – A voz de trovões continua.

- Sim oh poderoso, agradeço imensamente por ter tirado a maldade de Ártemis do meu coração, que agora ela descanse em paz! Tenho outro pedido oh poderoso, mas é bem delicado o assunto.

- Pois digas, veremos se é ou não! – Era a primeira voz feminina que Tsukihime havia ouvido, quando chegou naquele local. 

-Venho pedir pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena, sei que os deuses o selaram pela eternidade, mas quero interceder por eles, oh poderosos.

- Jamais, isso é impossível! – Mais uma voz se revela desta vez, a imagem era bem nítida. – Nunca permitirei tal pedido!

Era um homem alto e belo, de cabelos cor fogo e intenso olhos azuis, trajava um imenso manto branco, preso com ombreiras de ouro.

-Contenha-se Apolo! – A voz de trovões diz em tom sério.

-Zeus, é um absurdo o que esta jovem pede! Ártemis nunca concordaria com isso!- Apolo continua a falar.

-Acontece Apolo, que essa jovem perante nós não é Ártemis! – A primeira voz de mulher fala.

-De qualquer modo! – Apolo surge na frente de Tsukihime. – Minha irmã se enganou em ter escolhido tal corpo para encarnar, oh Ártemis... Por quê?

Apolo abraça Tsukihime que fica um pouco sem graça com aquilo tudo, mas prefere não fazer nenhum movimento, tinha muito medo dos deuses.

-Apolo! Volte ao teu lugar, tenho que conversar com esta jovem! – A voz de trovões parecia zangada e Apolo solta Tsukihime, antes a olha bem nos olhos, para depois voltar para seu lugar naquela mesa de mármore e ouro.

-Oh poderoso, eu sei que é um pedido delicado, mas sinto a dor deles e quero fazer algo de bom! A negligência de Athena, e seu egoísmo são imperdoáveis, como ela age de tal maneira com os cavaleiros mais fieis a ela?

-Entenda minha jovem, eles despertaram a fúria dos deuses, infelizmente tem que cumprir pelos atos que fizeram.

-Oh deus dos deuses, ofereço a imortalidade que ganhei de Ártemis, para poder salvar os Cavaleiros de Ouro e mais, ofereço também metade da minha vida de mortal na Terra.

-Minha querida, isso é uma preço muito alto! – Uma voz melodiosa surge. 

-Tentador, tentador! – Uma voz rouca fala em seguida.

-Então Zeus, o que farás? – A primeira voz feminina fala.

-Humm...ainda insistes em salvar os Cavaleiros de Ouro?

- Zeus! – Apolo diz.

-Sim, dou a minha palavra oh poderoso.

-Pois bem...eu aceito os termos, mas não quero tua imortalidade e metade de tua vida. Proponho um desafio!

-Oh poderoso, como desejar!

-Muito bem, irei conceder seu pedido, mas o desafio lançado é: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro não devem lutar por 10 anos. Caso o desafio não seja cumprido, tanto eles quanto a você, serão enviados para o esquecimento eterno.

-Como o senhor de tudo desejar! – Tsukihime continua ajoelhada.

-Muito bem, Apolo, leve-a aonde se encontram os Cavaleiros de Ouro!

-Mas Zeus... 

-Irá desafiar uma ordem minha Apolo? – a voz de trovões estava mais séria.

-Não... 

-Ótimo, então a leve logo, e Tsukihime, gostei muito de conhecê-la.

-Oh poderoso, minha honra sem dúvida foi a maior, e agradeço pelos senhores terem me atendido, muito obrigada!

-Siga-me, Ártemis. – Apolo aparece novamente em frente à Tsukihime e começa a caminhar, esperando que ela o seguisse.

-Oh senhor do Sol, agradeceria se pudesse me chamar de Tsukihime, sinto muito por sua irmã...

Os dois caminham até chegar num corredor escuro e úmido, iluminado por tochas de fogo verdes-esmeralda.

- Ártemis... – Apolo para de caminhar e se vira para Tsukihime, pegando nas mãos da jovem, que fica bastante sem graça. – Minha amada irmã...

Apolo toca com os lábios nos de Tsukihime que fica surpresa com tal ação.

-Aqui está... – Ele mostra uma porta de ferro – Nos veremos de novo, Tsukihime.

São as últimas palavras de Apolo, antes de desaparecer, deixando Tsukihime sozinha naquele local.

- "O que foi aquilo.." – Tsukihime ainda estava muito sem graça pelo beijo de Apolo. – "Eu fui beijada por deus!"

Tsukihime balança a cabeça a fim de tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, agora era mais importante a libertação dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

-Eu sinto um cosmo...próximo...

-Shion?

-Não estão sentindo cavaleiros? – Era a voz de Shion ecoando naquela escuridão.

- Será Athena? – Era a voz de Shura agora.

-Entenda, Athena nos abandonou! – Era a voz de Máscara da Morte ecoando agora.

-Não diga isso dá deusa! – Saga fala com raiva.

-Acalmem-se vocês, veremos quem está se aproximando.. – Dessa vez era a voz de Dohko.

A porta da cela e aberta, e uma forte luz dourada inunda aquele local, os cavaleiros de ouro não viam luz a muito tempo, então suas visões ficam turvas.

-Cavaleiros de Ouro, finalmente encontrei vocês. – Uma doce voz entra no local.

-Quem é você? – Pergunta Shion.

-Eu vim interceder por vocês, vim libertá-los e conceder uma vida normal para vocês.

-A mando de Athena? – Pergunta Shura.

-Não, Athena não tem nada haver com a minha decisão. Eu mesma vim pedir aos deuses pela alma de vocês...

-Mas então, quem é você? – Pergunta Shion mais uma vez, e agora a visão dos doze cavaleiros de ouro era mais clara, e então conseguem enxergar Tsukihime.

-Sou Tsukihime Le Fay, sacerdotisa do gelo, dama das neves e encarnação de Ártemis, a deusa da Lua.

Os cavaleiros ficam admirados com o cosmo nobre e gentil de Tsukihime, e sua beleza também era algo que os deixou admirados.

-Por que Ártemis iria nos salvar? – Pergunta Kamus.

-Não compreendem? Apesar de Ártemis ter encarnado em mim, minhas ações, meus sentimentos e tudo que faço é inteiramente meu, ela não pode intervir em nada. Zeus selou toda essa possibilidade, não temam!

-Mas nem ao menos nos conhece, por que salvaria desconhecidos? – Era a vez de Mu perguntar.

-Minha mestra me contou sobre vocês, e eu me encantei com as histórias.Achei extremamente cruel a negligência da moça Saori Kido para com vocês.

-Entendo, então com isso você quer agora que nós viremos seus servos? – Pergunta Saga.

-Não por favor, não entendam assim! Eu fiz isso sem almejar troca, eu fiz por que acho que é o mais correto! Não seria egoísta e pedir isso a vocês...

Tsukihime fica com uma expressão triste e abaixa o rosto.

-Como você pode falar isso? – Era a voz de Afrodite. – Você é um idiota mesmo Saga.

-O que um traidor como você sabe? – Fala Saga.

-Eu sei que Athena nos abandonou, e que esta jovem veio corajosamente enfrentar os deuses por nós, mesmo não nos conhecendo! Foi à primeira vez em toda minha vida, que alguém fez ato tão nobre, sem se importar com as conseqüências e sem querer nada em troca!

-Concordo com o Afrodite. – Máscara da Morte toma a palavra. – Já está mais que na hora de vocês caírem na real e perceber os fatos que estão bem na cara de vocês.

-Por favor, não briguem! – Tsukihime pede. – Antes de qualquer coisa, vamos sair deste local deplorável, que não é digno para nobres cavaleiros como vocês.

-Como faremos isso? – Pergunta Aioria.

-Por favor, deixem isso comigo... – Tsukihime fecha os olhos e põe as mãos em posição de coração. – Espíritos da neve, me dêem seu poder e que possamos sair deste lugar, nos leve ao Santuário de Athena.

Uma forte luz branca se espalha pelo local e quando ela desaparece, não havia mais ninguém naquela prisão dos deuses.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

O Santuário de Athena, localizado na Grécia, agora era apenas ruínas. Tudo estava destruído, aos pedaços, até mesmo as estátuas de Athena. No local que era a Sala do Mestre do Santuário, uma luz branca surge, deixando naquele local quatorze pessoas.

-Aqui é o Santuário... – Shion olha ao redor.

-Está tudo destruído. – Era a vez de Aioros falar. – É muito triste vê-lo assim...

-Que constrangedor!

-O que foi Shaka? – Pergunta Shura.

-Estamos nus! – Afrodite responde envergonhado. – Ah, senhorita Tsukihime?

Tsukihime estava com os olhos arregalados e rapidamente vira o rosto.

-Ah, como não percebi isso antes...ah... – Ela estava super sem graça, e seu rosto estava bastante vermelho.

-Perdoe-nos. – Fala Máscara da Morte.

-Irei ajudá-los... – Tsukihime se ajoelha e eleva seu cosmo, um cosmo puro e nobre, ela morde a ponta de seu dedo indicador esquerdo e ao seu redor, começa a desenhar com seu sangue doze figuras de animais. Assim que acaba, ela se levanta e estende os braços para o alto e eleva mais o seu cosmo.

-Nobres criaturas, guardiãs das constelações do Círculo do Sol, por favor, ouçam meu pedido e retornem aos merecedores que vestiam suas armaduras, nobres e poderosas armaduras de ouro!

Os desenhos feitos no chão ficam dourados e deles saem um pilar de luz poderoso. Os cavaleiros de ouro ficam atônitos com o que viam, parecia irreal, um sonho, mas depois que os pilares de luz desapareceram, no lugar deles havia doze magníficas armaduras.

-São nossas armaduras, tão como eram antes! – Os olhos de Miro brilham ou ver a Armadura de Ouro de Escorpião.

-Não, não estão como antes... – Nota Shion – São mais brilhantes e tem um poder maior do que antes...

-Tudo isso, foi você? – Pergunta Shaka olhando pra Tsukihime que sorri gentilmente.

As armaduras se dividem e cobrem o corpo de seus respectivos cavaleiros, e para a surpresa de Shion, a Armadura de Ouro de Áries se torna duas, mas uma delas tinha os chifres do ombro mais compridos.

-Achei que seria injustiça, você ser o único a não ter uma. – Fala Tsukihime.

-Uma armadura, só para mim... – Shion fica espantado e quando a armadura o veste, ele pode sentir um poder muito nobre e gentil.

-Como ela está bela! Minha Armadura de Câncer. – Máscara da Morte examina meticulosamente cada centímetro de sua armadura.

-Eu tive que ressuscitá-las, e aproveitei e dei uma reforçada nelas, aumentando sua proteção, força e brilho. 

-Mas, por que tudo isso, Tsukihime? – Pergunta Aioros.

-Por que acho que é o mínimo de respeito que precisam, por serem o que são. E ainda não acabou...

Tsukihime mais uma vez eleva seu cosmo ao limite, inundando o Santuário de luz, a luz de seu cosmo vai cobrindo todo o território do Santuário, incluindo as vilas e as montanhas que protegiam o Santuário. Aos olhos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, o Santuário vai sendo reconstruído, e tornando-se a majestade que era antes.

-Que poder assombroso... O Santuário parece que está sendo acabado de construir... – Fala Aioria não acreditando no que via.

-Veja aquilo, Mu! - Shaka aponta para as montanhas que são cobertas por uma grama verde e bonita, com árvores e flores.

-Mas isso é majestoso! – Afrodite olha a Sala do Mestre se tornando a beleza que era antes.

Depois de um tempo, finalmente o Santuário volta a ser o que era, e ainda mais, volta a ser majestoso e magnífico, parecendo que acabará de ser construído. As ruínas, os destroços dos pilares e principalmente as doze casas estavam intactas e muito bonitas.

-Ah...ah... – Tsukihime cai ajoelhada no chão. – Finalmente... Está acabado... 

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte chegam perto de Tsukihime. 

-Está bem, senhorita? – Pergunta Afrodite colocando a mão sobre a testa da jovem.

-Estou, gastei muita energia, preciso repousar...

-Fique aqui! – Máscara da Morte dá um sorriso charmoso para Tsukihime.

- Eu..

- JÁ CHEGA! – Saga fala alto e parecia nervoso. – VOCÊ QUER QUE VIREMOS SEUS CAVALEIROS, QUE ABANDONEMOS ATHENA!!! ESSAS COISAS TODAS QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, NÃO SE PODE COMPRAR CAVALEIROS DE ATHENA!!!

-Não é isso... – Tsukihime fica assustada e tenta argumentar, mas Saga parte para cima dela.

-Vou te mandar para Outra Dimensão!

- Ah! – Tsukihime grita, mas o golpe de Saga é bloqueado. – Hã?

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte impedem que Saga ataque Tsukihime, ficando na frente dela.

- SEUS IDIOTAS!!! – Saga grita.

-Já chega Saga, deixe nossa deusa em paz!! – Fala Máscara da Morte segurando o punho de Saga.

-Se você for atacar nossa deusa, terá que enfrentar a gente também! – Fala Afrodite em seguida.

-Afrodite, Máscara da Morte... – Tsukihime fica surpresa com a fala dos dois dourados.

-TRAIDORES SÃO SEMPRE TRAIDORES!!! – Grita Saga.

-Quem nos traiu foi Athena, não temos mais a quem proteger... – Fala Máscara da Morte.

-E tudo que esta jovem fez pela gente, só nos despertou um único desejo... – Completa Afrodite.

-Proteger a Deusa Tsukihime de todo mal! – Dessa vez os dois falam juntos.

-... – Shion estava atônito, não sabia o que fazer.

- Por favor, parem! – Tsukihime se levanta com um pouco de custo, e chega perto de Saga. – Não briguem, já basta!

-Senhorita... – Afrodite tenta impedir que ela se aproxime de Saga.

-Se é o desejo de Saga, tudo bem... Não quero ser uma semente de discórdia entre vocês.

-Espere! – Shura fala. 

-Shura? – Tsukihime olha para ele que caminhava em sua direção.

-SHURA!!! – Saga fica irritadado com a ação de Shura, que se ajoelha perante Tsukihime. 

-Deusa Tsukihime, por favor, deixe-me servi-la, como um bom e fiel cavaleiros.

-O QUÊ!? – Todos ficam surpresos com a ação de Shura, que antigamente se gabava por ser o mais fiel à Athena.

-Shura, o que você está fazendo? Você é o cavaleiro mais fiel à Athena! – Shion fala assustado.

-Ela em nenhum momento mereceu minha fidelidade, agora tenho apenas um desejo, de servir a senhorita Tsukihime. – Shura beija a mão de Tsukihime que se envergonha.

-S-Shura...

-Eu estou com o Shura... – Dessa vez, era Aldebaran que falava.

-Aldebaran! – Mu chama o amigo.

-Não fale nada Mu...

Quatro Cavaleiros de Ouro se posicionam ao lado de Tsukihime, que estava assustada e não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.

-TRAIDORES!!! – Saga grita.

-Saga, você tem que acordar! Athena não nos quer mais! – Fala Aldebaran.

- Não... – Saga diz.

-Eu estou com vocês... – Miro caminha até Tsukihime.

-Eu também estou... – Dessa vez era Kamus.

-Kamus, Miro! Não façam isso! – Fala Shion.

-Já estou cheio Shion, cheio de ser apenas uma peça de sacrifício para Athena.

-Concordo com Miro, ela nunca nos tratou dignamente. – Fala Kamus.

-Isso é verdade... – Shaka caminha até os demais, totalizando agora sete cavaleiros. –Eu quero ficar com a senhorita Tsukihime.

-Shaka! – Fala Shion.

-Por favor...parem... – Tsukihime estava chorando, não queria aquilo, não era para ser assim.

-Senhorita... – Shaka enxuga as lágrimas de Tsukihime. – Esse é o nosso desejo, por favor, nos aceite.

Shura pega uma mecha dos longos cabelos de Tsukihime e beija.  
-Deusa Tsukihime...

-Nossa Deusa Tsukihime... – Fala Miro.

-Cavaleiros de Ouro... – Tsukihime abre um lindo sorriso. – Obrigada...

-Traidores de Athena, matarei todos vocês!! Vamos, Mu, Aioria, iremos usar o Athena Exclamation!

- Já chega Saga! – Mu caminha até Tsukihime, ficando na frente dela. – Você está cego por Athena, e ela não merece isso!

Aioria e Aioros se olham.

-Irmão... – Aioria abaixa a cabeça. – Eu vou com eles...

-Aioria... – Aioros põe a mão no ombro do irmão. – Eu estou com você, pela Deusa Tsukihime!

Os dois irmãos caminham até Tsukihime e os demais cavaleiros.

- AIOROS!!! – Saga não acredita no que vê.

-Agora que Athena desistiu de nós, quero ficar ao lado dela. – Aioros pega na mão de Tsukihime.

-Eu também! – Aioria diz.

Shion e Dohko olham para Saga e para os demais. 

-Athena...

-Tsukihime...

Shion e Dohko caminham até Tsukihime.

-Por uma nova Era. – Shion fala se ajoelhando perante Tsukihime, seguido de Dohko.

-IMPOSSÍVEL!!! SERÁ QUE TODOS SOFRERAM LAVAGEM CEREBRAL?

-Saga... Acalme-se... – Tsukihime caminha até Saga, que começa a chorar e cai no chão. – Pode chorar Saga...

Saga abraça Tsukihime e começa a chorar.

-Depois de tudo que fizemos...depois de tudo...caímos no esquecimento...

Tsukihime abraça Saga carinhosamente.

-Já acabou Saga, isso nunca mais irá acontecer... – Ela beija uma lágrima que ia escorrer dos olhos de Saga. – Está tudo bem agora...

-Obrigado, por cuidar de mim... – Saga abraça mais fortemente Tsukihime.

-Saga... – Tsukihime sorri.

Shura e Shion ajudam Saga a se levantar.

-Pela Deusa Tsukihime... – Saga diz, se ajoelhando e todos os demais cavaleiros fazem o mesmo. 

Tsukihime sorri e também se ajoelha perante os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

-Prometo sempre estar com vocês, nunca abandoná-los. – Ela diz olhando para os treze.

De repente, o braço de Shura começa a brilhar.

-O que é isso, Shura? – Pergunta Aioros.

-Eu vejo uma espada, maior e mais potente... – Responde Shura.

-Essa Excalibur...ela está criando um novo poder, não é mais a Espada de Athena, seu brilho, e força... – Fala Dohko.

-É uma espada com o cosmo e a proteção de Ártemis, no caso, da Deusa Tsukihime. – Completa Shion.

Todos se levantam e a Sala do Mestra fica em silêncio por um tempo.

-Não acham que deveríamos anunciar a nova Deusa do Santuário? – Fala Shion.

-Sem dúvida! – Concordam os doze Cavaleiros de Ouro.

-Iremos erguer uma nova estátua...uma estátua da Deusa Tsukihime! – Fala Shura.

-Boa idéia Shura! – Completa Shaka.

-Meus queridos... – Tsukihime fica sem graça. – Bom...vamos começar uma nova Era a partir de agora, a Era de Tsukihime e os Cavaleiros de Ouro!

-_Tsukihime no tameni!_ – Os treze dourados agora estavam em boas mãos, novas aventuras e acontecimentos iram ocorrer, e sempre estariam juntos, ela, Tsukihime e seus 12 Cavaleiros De Ouro. Não é o fim dessa história, apenas um novo começo...

**Um novo começo...**

**Nota de encerramento:** Finalmente terminada, espero que todos tenham gostado e que as respostas tenham sido respondidas! Até a próxima

Deusa Tsukihime & Cavaleiros de Ouro


End file.
